Aren't You Curious?
by James Stryker
Summary: During a sleepover, a game of 20 questions turns naughty for Betty and Veronica when they have their first experience with each other.


**Aren't You Curious?**

 **Hello, my friends. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you my first** _ **Riverdale**_ **fanfic for the category. So, I have been watching** _ **Riverdale**_ **on Netflix and I have to say that I am addicted to the show. I just finished watching the first season of** _ **Riverdale**_ **on Netflix and I wanted to do a couple of stories for the category and the first pairing that I will be working on is Betty & Veronica, well, Beronica. LOL. This is my first Beronica one-shot and it's an erotic one. In this story, Betty and Veronica are having a sleepover and they end up playing 20 questions with each other until Veronica asks sweet and innocent Betty a certain question, which leads to her first lesbian experience with the rich and seductive brunette. Now, before you read this story, it is rated M for sexual content, language and smut. It is very descriptive and it will contain some of the following sexual acts like oral sex, rimming and a bit of dirty talking. Will contain top Veronica and bottom Betty, Veronica showing her naughty yet playful side to Betty and Betty showing her innocent side with her secret naughty side. This story is not for kids and if you're not mature enough to read it, then turn back. If you're mature enough to read it and you're in the mood for some good Beronica smut, then more power to you. P.S. I do not own Riverdale or the characters. So here it is, the Beronica story for **_**Riverdale**_ **,** _ **Aren't You Curious?.**_ **Sit back, relax, grab yourself a bottle of Pepsi Fire and enjoy.**

It was a regular Friday night in Riverdale, Betty decided to sleep over at Veronica's apartment after a long, stressful day of school, her relationship with Jughead and family issues involving Polly and the babies. Betty needed some time to unwind, and that is to spend some time with her gal pal Veronica Lodge.

The two were in Veronica's bedroom watching the 1987 film _Black Widow_ starring Debra Winger and Theresa Russell on Netflix right now while Veronica was doing Betty's nails. Veronica was decked out in her seductive satin midnight blue tank top and satin shorts while Betty was in her adorable sleepwear, a cute baby blue t-shirt, yellow floral pajama shorts and her baby blue polo socks. The two were busy giggling, eating popcorn, doing each other's nails and watching movies, especially the one thing that were on their minds….

Boys.

"Are you still thinking about Jughead?" Veronica asked as Betty painted her toenails a midnight blue.

"Yeah. I'm really worried about him ever since he became a member of the Southside Serpents. He's going to be sucked into a world that has nothing to do with me." Betty said. "God, I cannot believe that I am dating a Southside Serpent."

"That kinda reminds me of this movie with Leonardo DiCaprio and that chick from Homeland where they play two star-crossed lovers in a tale of hope, despair, tragedy and love. _Romeo + Juliet_ is what it's called, although it's the modernized version where guns are called "swords"." Veronica said. "I mean, who calls guns "swords"? I've never thought of a sword firing bullets. I shouldn't talk about guns after what happened to Archie's dad back at Pop's."

"How's Archie doing? I'm just glad that his father is alright." Betty said.

"He's still hellbent on looking for the guy who shot his father. You know, after hearing about the shooting, I was scared that I thought it was Archie who got shot. Almost turned into Life Without Archie." Veronica said.

"Let's forget about boys and other things. This night is about you and me and nothing is going to ruin that night. How about we do something fun." Betty said, turning the movie off on Veronica's laptop.

"What do you have in mind, B?" Veronica asked.

"I don't know. Want to play 20 questions?" Betty asked.

"You've read my mind. I haven't played that game since the 8th grade back in New York." Veronica said after letting out a cute giggle while Betty smiled at her, sending the innocent blonde's heart racing. "Want to go first?"

"Sure. Um, what is your favorite movie of all time? Why so?" Betty asked as she sits on her knees.

"That is an easy question, Betty. Mean Girls because Regina is my favorite character in the movie. Not that I'm a mean girl, that's Cheryl's territory." Veronica said as Betty giggled a bit. "Alright, my turn. What's the weirdest thing that you have eaten?"

"Pancakes with gummi bears on them. That was like the weirdest thing that I've eaten when I was four. My mom made pancakes and I ended up putting gummi bears on them." Betty laughed.

"Now, that is weird." Veronica chuckled a bit.

"Do you like cuddling when you lie in bed?" Betty asked, warming Veronica up to a flirty conversation without overstepping the line.

"I love cuddling when I lie in bed. There's something that I have to tell you and you can't tell anybody. This is strictly between you and me." Veronica said.

"Don't worry. I have the key, I'm putting it in the vault and I'm locking the vault. Go ahead, tell me." Betty said.

"On the night of the Jubilee, Archie and I went back to my place and we…" Veronica said as she watched Betty jaw drop slowly in surprise.

"Oh, my God. You and Archie totally did it! Give me details." Betty said.

"All I could tell you was that Archie and I cuddled in bed after we had sex. But what I could tell you was that the sex was passionate and romantic. Archiekins was a real stud in bed." Veronica said, grinning.

"Wow. At least you and Archie did it. Jughead and I were close to having sex until the damn Southside Serpents interrupted us." Betty sighed. "Alright, now it's your turn to ask me a question."

Veronica decided to kick things up a notch just to push Betty's limits.

"Alright. Ever had a sexual fantasy? If yes, then what was it about and who was in it?" Veronica asked as Betty began to choke on her soda after taking a sip and looked at the raven-haired girl with a shocked expression on her face

"Veronica!" Betty exclaimed while coughing.

"We're doing naughty questions only. You can't back out on this one, B. Just answer the question." Veronica said.

Betty sighed and cleared her throat as she prepares to answer the question that Veronica asked her.

"Yes, I have had sexual fantasies before." Betty started blushing as Veronica felt a jolt of arousal hitting her body.

"So, sweet and innocent Elizabeth Cooper is not so innocent but has a naughty side. Tell me about your sexual fantasy, I want to know." Veronica said, biting her lip.

"When I'm alone in bed, before I go to sleep and get myself off, I imagine being in a bedroom with Jughead and Archie having their way with me. I imagine sucking off Archie while Juggie eats me out while he fingers me. Then I climb on top of Archie and ride him while Jughead slides into my tight hole behind me." Betty said as a stunned look appeared on Veronica's face.

"You naughty little slut." Veronica said.

"Veronica!" Betty exclaimed.

"You fantasized about being d'ped by my boyfriend and your boyfriend. I have to admit, you having a naughty side is kinda hot. I guess I should call you Adriana Chechik for now on." Veronica chuckled as Betty blushed harder from her best friend calling her the porn star.

"Since I've told you about my fantasy, I want to know what your fantasy is. So, Veronica Lodge, what's your sexual fantasy?" Betty asked.

"Okay, if we're going to tell each other fantasies, here's mine. When I'm alone and get myself off while taking a nice hot bath, I imagine myself, alone in the bathroom until you walk in and join me. I imagine myself kissing you while you're pressed up against the tub, dominating your mouth until you're breathless. You straddle my lap and I start gripping your ass, smacking it for a bit before you stand in the tub. You position yourself for me, your foot resting on the edge of the tub and you bend over for me and I start licking your dripping wet pussy." Veronica said as Betty moaned internally from the thought of riding Veronica's tongue.

"A-anything else?" Betty asked, curious to know what happened next.

"You start riding my tongue and moan out my name. I push two fingers inside your wet hole while I lick your clit and you start begging me to make you cum. You start fucking yourself with my fingers, bouncing your ass up and down until you cum." Veronica said as she noticed Betty caressing her thighs. "Is this turning you on, Betty?"

"Yeah." Betty answered.

"Aren't you curious to know what it's like to make love to me? Aren't you curious to feel my tongue inside your sopping wet pussy? Aren't you curious to feel my pussy rubbing against yours?" Veronica asked while moving closer towards Betty and straddled her lap. "Aren't you curious, Betty?"

"Yes, I am curious." Betty said. Her heart started racing as Veronica cups her cheek gently.

"Ever since I've kissed your during our cheerleader tryouts, I couldn't help but think about you and wanting my first lesbian experience with you. I thought that you're the sweet, innocent and sexy girl next door type and after that thing with Chuck, you know when you turned into Dark Betty…" Veronica said.

"I'm not going to turn into Dark Betty. If I did, then I would try to dominate you." Betty chuckled a bit as Veronica smirked.

"Not if I dominate you first." Veronica grinned.

Veronica inched closer and closer towards Betty, caressing her soft cheek as her lips crashed onto the blonde's lips. Feeling overwhelmed by the other girl on top of her, Betty felt her body trembling, feeling nervous about what to do next. The blonde kissed her raven-haired friend back, matching her pace. The kiss started out soft and gentle at first, then it became passionate. Betty rested her hands on Veronica's back. Veronica pressed her tongue on Betty's bottom lip, begging her for entrance until Betty grants her access, letting the raven-haired beauty slip her tongue inside her mouth, making Betty groan into the kiss. Betty moved her hand down to Veronica's luscious rump. Veronica whimpered a bit when Betty's thigh made contact with her center as she starts grinding lightly while Betty gently squeezed her backside. The raven-haired teen moved her hand down in between Betty's legs, rubbing her clit through the fabric of her shorts. Betty breaks the kiss and moaned loudly as Veronica gave her a seductive look.

"Mmm, fuck…." Betty moaned as a stunned look appeared on Veronica's face.

"Did I just hear Elizabeth Cooper say 'fuck'? How naughty of you." Veronica said as Betty blushed in front of her.

Betty leaned up and began to kiss Veronica's neck, getting a whiff of Victoria's Secret Bombshell perfume, placing some of her soft, tender kisses on her throat and playfully nipped at her soft skin, making the rich girl giggle.

"B, what ever you do, please don't mark me because I don't want Archiekins to freak out about another leaving a mark on me." Veronica said as Betty kept kissing her neck.

"Why not? Maybe I want Archie to share you with me. I thought you're the bi-curious type." Betty smirked.

Wanting to mark Veronica, Betty kissed from her neck and to her shoulder, pushing the shoulder strap of her satin midnight blue top, she then kissed her way down to Veronica's breasts, attaching her lips in between the valley of her breasts and sucked on the expose flesh. Veronica moaned softly as she looked down at Betty and watched her trying to mark her.

"Careful, B. Don't want Archie to notice the mark." Veronica said as Betty sucked for a little longer.

Betty stopped sucking on Veronica's skin and began to notice the mark that she left on Veronica with Veronica looking down at the mark.

"Oops. Now Archie's going to notice." An innocent look appeared on Betty's face.

"I can cover that up with makeup." Veronica said.

The raven-haired beauty claimed the innocent and sweet blonde's lips again in a heated yet passionate kiss while Veronica grinds on Betty's thigh for a few minutes as Betty felt V's juices leaking through her pajama shorts and onto her thigh. Betty reached down and grasped the bottom of Veronica's top, tugging on it for a bit before pushing it up. Veronica raised her arms up in the air as Betty began to undress her and threw it over to the side, revealing her B-cup breasts. Luckily, Veronica wasn't wearing a bra. Veronica didn't waste any time by taking off Betty's shirt, revealing her pink bra and quickly took it off of her. Betty scooted back against the headboard while Veronica took in all of the blonde's beauty.

"You look so beautiful, B. I bet Jughead wish he would've seen you naked," Veronica said.

Betty smiled at Veronica as the raven-haired teen gave her a quick kiss, then kissed down to her neck and down to her breasts, taking one of her breasts in her mouth and began to suck on her nipple and used her tongue to tease the erect pink nub. Betty moaned softly, biting her lip gently as Veronica teased her with her tongue. A wicked grin appeared on her face a Veronica licked her way down to Betty's belly button, swirling her tongue around and stuck her tongue inside. Veronica slid Betty's pajama shorts down her legs along with her pink panties, and her cute baby blue socks were off as well.

"I am going to enjoy having my way with you, Bettykins." Veronica said.

The raven-haired teen licked her lips and began to kiss the blonde's inner thigh, attaching her lips onto her soft pale skin, sucking on it gently and giving her a few playful nibbles. Betty moaned softly as Veronica kissed her thigh for a few minutes and began to whine from her teasing.

Veronica stops teasing Betty and spreads her legs open before leaning down. She leaned down and kissed around the blonde's pussy, teasing her some more.

"V, please." Betty whined.

Veronica stopped licking around Betty's entrance, then looked up at her and gave her a seductive smile as she begged her to touch her. Veronica leaned down and swiped her tongue against Betty's slick folds. Betty moaned as she draped her leg over Veronica's shoulder. The attractive Latina licked up and down and around Betty's pink pussy lips and hummed in approval at the taste of her juices. Her big brown eyes met with Betty's soft washed out green eyes, keeping her gaze on her as she ate her out.

"Mmm. That feels so good, V." Betty moaned, running her fingers through Veronica's jet black hair.

Veronica slowly licked up Betty's length and let out a cute giggle as she teased her. She licked again, this time he pace increased. She was now eating out Betty like how Celeste Star ate out Abigail Mac in a Girlsway video. Veronica reached up to Betty's breasts with one hand while using the other to caress her rear end. She began to grab onto the blonde's bust. Her fingers closed on Betty's pink nub, pulling, twisting and pinching them just to drive Betty wild. Veronica captured Betty's sensitive clit in her mouth and started sucking on it roughly while squeezing her breasts. Veronica hummed as she sucked on the blonde's highly sensitive clit, causing Betty to throw her head back and moan loudly while she held her legs up and pushed them back for Veronica.

"Flexible too? God, B. That's real hot of you." Veronica said before going back to licking and sucking on Betty's clit.

The raven-haired princess used her thumb to tease Betty's tight ass, rubbing it in a circular motion for a bit before moving her tongue down to lick the puckered opening.

"Oh, my god. Veronica!" Betty's eyes widened in surprise as she felt Veronica's tongue touching her virgin hole.

She never had a girl do something like that to her in her life. Even if she had sexual fantasies about another girl like Cheryl Blossom or even her own sister Polly. She knew that Veronica was an expert on oral sex. Betty watched as Veronica frantically licked her puckered opening while she rubbed her clit. Veronica spits on Betty's forbidden hole and pushed her tongue inside her, instantly tongue-fucking her ass. From Veronica fingering her pussy to her pushing her tongue in and out of her backdoor, Betty was pushed over the edge as she finally let go.

"V, I'm gonna…I'm gonna cum!" Betty cried out.

With a few more thrusts of Veronica's tongue and fingers, Betty began to cum all over Veronica's fingers while she cries out loud from her powerful orgasm. Veronica slowly eased her fingers out of Betty's womanhood while she stopped her oral assault on Betty. The raven-haired princess crawled up to Betty's body and ran her fingers against Betty's lips, slipping them inside her mouth as the innocent blonde starts sucking on her fingers and moaned from tasting herself all over Veronica's fingers. Veronica took her fingers from out of Betty's mouth and leaned down to kiss her.

"Looks like it's my turn now. I have a few moves of my own." Betty said, breaking the kiss.

"Ooh, what kind of moves do you have, B?" Veronica asked.

A seductive look appeared on Betty's face as she pushed Veronica off of her and climbed on top of her, leaning down to kiss her while their bare breasts were pressed together. Betty pressed her dripping wet center against Veronica's thigh and began rocking her hips, grinding against the raven-haired beauty's thigh. Veronica moved her hand down to Betty's backside and squeezed it while Betty grinds on her thigh. Then another side of Betty appears right before Veronica's eyes, she wasn't seeing the sweet, innocent girl that she knows or "Dark Betty", this was "Naughty Betty" that she's dealing with right now.

Betty kissed Veronica, massaging her tongue with hers as she grinds hard against her thigh, making the raven-haired Latina feel her wetness dripping all over.

"You're going to make yourself cum again, B. You haven't got a chance to make me cum yet." Veronica said.

"I'm just getting started." Betty smirked as she climbed off of Veronica's thigh and immediately pulled her satin shorts down to her ankles.

Veronica laid down on her back and spreads her legs wide, lifting her left leg up as Betty leaned in to take in her intoxicating smell and admiring the excellent view of her pussy that has a small patch of black hair.

"I wonder what you're going to do to me, Elizabeth Cooper." Veronica said in a seductive tone.

"This." Betty said.

And at that moment, Betty started peppering kisses on Veronica's inner thigh, breathing on it to tease her for a bit before trailing down to her sweet spot. Betty kissed her way down to Veronica's vagina and licked around her dripping wet slit, gliding her tongue up her wet lips, instantly locating her clit. Veronica sat up and watched as Betty stroked her clit slowly with her tongue while she gently grabs her by her ponytail, not wanting to hurt her.

"God, B. I'm starting to think that you're a pro at this. Are you sure that you haven't done this before?" Veronica asked as Betty grinned at her.

Veronica's feet dug into the mattress and her hand grips the sheets on the bed as Betty gave her clit a few more lashes with her tongue, then latched her mouth onto her sensitive love button, sucking on it gently while sliding two fingers inside her aching pussy, pushing them in and out while the raven-haired goddess bucks her hips into her face. Betty curls her fingers inside Veronica to reach her g-spot as Veronica kept moaning loudly. Luckily, her mother wasn't home, she was out of town. Veronica gripped Betty's ponytail tightly, keeping her eyes locked onto Betty's as she felt herself on the edge. The blonde girl gently bit down on Veronica's clit, making her scream out her name.

"Fuck! Betty!" Veronica screamed out loud, closing her eyes shut as Betty continued her oral assault on her.

Veronica's body violently shook as her powerful orgasm took over. Liquid gushed out of the Latina and onto the ponytailed blonde's fingers and tongue. Betty eased her fingers out of Veronica and looked at her while she laid down on the bed for a minute just to recover from her intense orgasm.

"You look so fucking sexy just lying there. I just want to fingerbang myself. "Betty smirked. "I might just switch teams."

Veronica giggled. "Well maybe you could be bisexual."

"I'm not done with you just yet." Betty said.

Veronica sat up as Betty sat down and moved closer towards her, interlocking her legs with hers, pressing her vulva against hers as she began to rub slowly. Veronica moaned loudly, enjoying the feeling of Betty's slick heat pressed against hers. Their eyes locked with each other, Betty's hand caressed Veronica's thigh, feeling her wetness dripping against hers.

"Oh, my god." Betty threw her head back and moaned before smiling at Veronica.

Betty and Veronica kept their eyes on each other, matching their thrusts as they increased the speed of their rubbing. Wanting more, Veronica grabbed Betty's ass cheeks and grinds harder into her, leaning in to capture her lips with hers. Their nude bodies glistened with sweat, their moans filled the room and their tongues danced with each other in pure euphoric bliss.

"Fuck! Oh, god. Just like that." Veronica moaned.

"You want to cum right now, V? You want to cum with me while I fuck you hard?" Betty asked as Veronica nods her head in response.

The blonde grinds harder and faster into Veronica. Her juices were now running down the insides of her thighs and smeared all over the Latina. Betty gripped Veronica's thigh while Veronica gripped Betty's ass tightly. Veronica moved her free hand down to Betty's clit, rubbing her with her thumb just to send her over the edge, with the blonde screaming out her name, shuddering as waves of pleasure took over her body while Veronica came, squirting all over Betty. Betty kept rubbing against Veronica for a bit before collapsing onto her, breathing heavily while Veronica wrapped her arms around her. Veronica caressed Betty's cheek and looked into her eyes after she recovered from her orgasm.

"Hey, there." Veronica said. "Not bad for your first lesbian experience."

"Yeah." Betty pants. "That was pretty fun. And intense."

"And hot. And you were definitely hot, Elizabeth." Veronica said, cupping Elizabeth's cheek and leaned in to kiss her.

"You know, you could be such a fucking tease." Betty chuckled.

"I know." Veronica grinned as she went back to kissing Betty.

As the two of them continued to kiss, a mysterious person stood in front of the doorway of Veronica's bedroom, only to see Veronica and Betty naked in bed kissing passionately.

"Betty? Veronica?" The mystery guest said as Betty and Veronica break the kiss, only to see the mystery guest standing there and watching them.

 **And that was** _ **Aren't You Curious?,**_ **my first** _ **Riverdale**_ **story. So, what did you think of it? Should I write more** _ **Riverdale**_ **stories? I'll tell you what, if you like this story and if you want me to write more** _ **Riverdale**_ **stories, then I will. Feel free to tell me if you want more** _ **Riverdale**_ **stories from me. Don't worry, a sequel to this story is coming up. I know that I said that I was going to do a story for the** _ **Massage of Lust**_ **series but I might want to write another Riverdale story. Here are the stories, take your pick for me to write. Here's the pairing and the plot:**

 _ **A Night to Remember**_ **(Veronica/Archie): An extended version of the Archieronnie sex scene in the season 1 finale** _ **Chapter Thirteen: The Sweet Hereafter**_ **.**

 _ **Shower Me With Your Love**_ **(Betty/Jughead): Betty and Jughead have a passionate moment in the shower.**

 _ **I Dream of Archie**_ **(Archie/Betty/Veronica/Cheryl): Three erotic tales involving Betty/Archie, Veronica/Archie and Chery/Archie.**

 _ **Three's Company**_ **(Betty/Archie/Veronica): Sequel to** _ **Aren't You Curious?,**_ **Archie catches Betty and Veronica and ends up joining them.**

 _ **Voyeuristic Tendencies**_ **(Betty, Archie/Veronica): Betty watches Archie and Veronica from her window.**

 _ **I Love My Sister**_ **(Betty/Polly): Betty has a messy break-up with Jughead and Polly is there to comfort her.**

 _ **Pleasures of Sin**_ **(Betty/Jughead): A mystery writer falls for a woman who's accused of murdering her rich lover.**

 _ **The Morning After**_ **(Archie/Veronica): Archie wakes up to a surprise from Veronica.**

 _ **Sinful Desires**_ **(Betty/Archie): A female detective becomes erotically involved with a businessman in this erotic thriller.**

 _ **Naughty or Innocent?**_ **(Betty/Veronica): Betty surprises her girlfriend Veronica on their anniversary.**

 **Which one would you like for me to start on? Also, don't forget to take your pick on which story that I should do next for the** _ **Massage of Lust**_ **series and I am going to add some more stories to the list. Here's the stories and the pairings.**

 _ **Massage of Lust: My Girlfriend's Mother**_ **(Xander/Emma/Christina,** _ **Bunk'd**_ **)**

 _ **Massage of Lust: Surprise Massage**_ **(Emily/Alison/Hanna,** _ **Pretty Little Liars**_ **)**

 _ **Massage of Lust: Double the Fun**_ **(Xander/Emma/Austin,** _ **Bunk'd/Austin & Ally**_ **)**

 _ **Massage of Lust: Betty's Seduction**_ **(Betty/Veronica/Cheryl)**

 **Also, I want to write an Alexis/Rachel story for** _ **Famous in Love**_ **called** _ **Sweet Revenge**_ **and it takes place during the season one finale** _ **Leaving Los Angeles**_ **. It's about Alexis putting her plan into action by getting back at Rachel. Would you like to see this story as well, if you watch the show** _ **Famous in Love**_ **or not. Also, which** _ **Massage of Lust**_ **story would you like to read after my next** _ **Riverdale**_ **story? Feel free to message me in the PMs or write it in the comments section or vote for it in the polls on my page. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments and please be nice and no flames) and don't forget to add this story to your favorites. Speaking of more Riverdale stories, I'm planning on writing a** _ **Riverdale**_ **story that's a mix of comedy and suspense which will also deal with the Jason Blossom murder. It's called** _ **Return to Riverdale**_ **. Hope you all are excited about this story. I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**

 **P.S.: Life Without Archie is a reference to the** _ **Life With Archie**_ **comic where Archie gets shot after saving Kevin Keller's life in Pop's Chok'lit Shoppe and dies. I think the show's creator Roberto Aguirre-Sarcasa and executive producer Greg Berlanti took inspiration from the comic and put it in the season finale. Instead of Archie getting shot, it's Archie's dad Fred who takes the bullet. And in case you want you know, it was an alternate version of Archie where he's married to Veronica and in an alternate universe, he's married to Betty. LOL.**


End file.
